


Divisible By Two

by talia_ae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan doesn't see most people in only black and white, but with Sherlock Holmes it's too easy not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divisible By Two

Sally doesn't _hate_ Sherlock Holmes.

She doesn't. She calls him freak because he is one to her, just like John Watson is a person who always searches out ways to get hurt and Lestrade is someone who tries hard not to be surprised by what he sees in humanity but still always looks for the good in people (people like Sherlock Holmes).

Sally doesn't see most people in black and white, but Sherlock is so easy to divide down two lines. He acts like what he thinks he is, even though he isn't what he thinks he is. It's pretty damn simple.

She'd tell him if he ever gave her a chance, but he won't, and so she lashes out with her insult-slash-pet name because there ought to be people who keep that man grounded and stable.

Sally meant what she said to John when she first met him and he had first met Sherlock, stumbling around with that dazed and excited look on his face like he was back in the comfort of a war zone.

Lestrade also meant what he had said about Sherlock's goodness, he's said it to her many times before, and she secretly believes that the inspector might be right.

Or she hopes it. Sally doesn't want to be the person who locks up Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
